


Born This Way

by furia



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: Born This Way, Lady GaGa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Gaga, done in pencil.<br/>From my dA account. <br/>Paws up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

 


End file.
